


Candy Shop

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is family, Drugged Candy, M/M, Mind Control, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TFW go to a candy shop in town, but things take a turn for the worst when Dean and Gabe get trapped.





	Candy Shop

Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Crowley and Jack were all on a case. They all split up. Sam, Cas and Jack would be on one team and Dean, Gabe and Crowley would be on another. Gabe wanted to go into the candy store and the others were more than eager to follow. Crowley had a sweet tooth they discovered.

  
  


"Move it, pidgeon." Crowley huffed pushing past Gabriel into the candy shop the town was known for. The place was huge and covered from ceiling to floor in every candy you could think of. A woman stood at the door and offered them each a baggie as they walked in. "You all picked the perfect time to come. It's our 5th anniversary so we'll letting all our guests have a free bag of candy!" She said cheerfully and Crowley grinned accepting his bag.

  
  


"We're here for the kid of course but don't mind if we do." He said gesturing back at Jack before beelining it straight for some strawberry chews.

  
  


Sam rolled his eyes taking the baggie offered but not seeming interested. "You can get some now Jack but you need to wait until after you have real food to eat it." He told the nephilim as the others ran wild.

  
  


“I’m a grown man. I can have candy when I want.” Dean said and grabbed a piece of candy from his bag.

  
  


“You guys go ahead and go find a diner. We’ll join you later.”

  
  


Sam sighed as Gabriel tossed a few pieces of candy in his mouth and start bickering with Crowley over which was better. This was going to be a long case. He leaned against the wall waiting for Jack to pick out a few pieces before leading him back out to go find a diner they could have lunch at.

  
  


Dean ate a few pieces himself as he watched Sam, Cas and Jack leave the shop. After a while, he began to feel funny. He grabbed onto the wall only to collapse to the ground.

  
  


“Don’t... eat... the... candy...” Dean managed to say before he passed out.

  
  


Gabriel had hunched over trying to fight it with his grace while Crowley watched them both in horror not having eaten any yet. Gabriel looked up at him his eyes shining with grace."Get out of here Crowls, go warn Sam. Now!" He ordered and the demon vanished not going to disobey something like that.

  
  


Sam was walking with Jack having no clue what they had barely avoided until Crowley appeared looking shaken. "The candy shop! They've done something to the candy. Dean and Gabriel are fighting it but they'll need help." He said snatching the bag of candy out of Jack's hands before he could eat any.

  
  


Back at the candy shop, both Dean and Gabriel are unconscious, unaware of anything.

  
  


When Dean woke up again, he realized he wasn’t on the floor of the candy shop anymore. He felt something in his mouth and realized it was a gag. He started moving around, trying to get free. Whatever he was trying to say was muffled under the gag.

  
  


Gabriel was sitting next to him his expression blank as a woman walked in and looked at them. "Angel. Silence your pal there." She ordered and Gabriel snapped his fingers causing Dean's voice to be removed. "For some reason Mr.Winchester, the magic didn't work on you properly. So I'll just have to use your angel pet to control you." She laughed.

  
  


Dean looked at Gabriel, his eyes widening. He kept moving around, still trying to get free.

  
  


He can’t make any sound. What was wrong with Gabriel. What the hell is going on? He was determined to get the hell out of here and bring Gabriel with him. Hopefully they would be able to help him. He kept moving around as much as possible and still no sound came out of his mouth when he tried to get Gabriel’s attention. The ropes were tight around his wrists and they were burning into his skin. He’s happy the magic didn’t work on him, but he realized that she might try something else to get it to work. He didn’t know what she was going to do or how she was going to do it.

  
  


Dean eventually gave up trying to get free when he realized it wasn’t going to work.

  
  


She grinned watching Dean struggle and walking over brushing the back of her hand against his cheek. "You don't know me. My name is Myra. Myra Breyer. I was 6 years old when you and your shaggy haired brother killed my mother and brother. See my brother, Daniel, he was sick. So my mother made a deal to save him but she wasn't willing to give her soul. Instead the deal was she'd find 6 others to take her place. She had already gotten 5 when you boys showed up and shot her right here..." She said pressing her finger into the center of Dean's forehead. "Right in front of my eyes. Then you just... left. Left me to get put into the system. To be abused and mocked and used... but I knew. I knew if I was patient and careful. I would get you back. Now I'm going to do what you did to me Dean. I'm going to kill each one you hold dear while you watch." She said waving her hand at Gabriel.

  
  


Dean tried to speak but no words came out. He wanted to tell her that her mother had killed those five People. He looked down at the ground. This was how he was going to die, watching his family die first, and then she was probably going to kill him next.

  
  


"Bring me the demon first." She ordered him and Gabriel vanished. "He's fighting me so hard, it's actually endearing... I might keep him." She hummed.

 

When Gabriel returned it was with Crowley spitting and cursing trying to escape his vessel but being trapped by Gabriel who had an iron grasp on him though there was pain and fear in Gabriel's eyes. Myra smiled.

  
  


"Ah, the fabled king of hell. Crowley... or should I call you Fergus as your mother is so keen on doing? She taught me much. Just a little flattery and a little bribe and she was all the willing teacher. Now I get to use the same spells she made to kill you. Isn't that delightful?" She cooed at the struggling demon who just spit at her.

  
  


Dean started struggling again, trying to tell Gabriel to let Crowley go but his voice was gone.

  
  


"Return the Winchester's voice angel. I want to hear him cry like I did." Myra ordered backing away from Crowley and Gabriel snapped his fingers returning Dean's voice while Myra walked over to a table covered by a towel and pulled the towel off picking up a rather wicked looking ceremonial blade.

  
  


"Go on Dean. Gabriel can hear everything still. I'm keeping him fully aware right now. See, I wasn't sure of who you might bring as back up. You are infamous for having powerful allies so I wanted to be prepared. I found a shaman from Russia, and played a game with him. If I won, I got any one thing I wanted from his home. If he won I'd give him all of my magic. I won. He thought I'd pick some silly trinket from his shelves but I knew better... I got myself a vial of archangel grace. Drank it all and bound it to my soul. How fitting now that archangel is here, since it makes this so much easier." She laughed clearly enjoying herself.

  
  


Dean struggled to find the words to say before he found them.

  
  


“Gabe. Just let him go. Let Crowley go.” He looked at her.

  
  


“Leave my family alone. It’s not them you want. It’s me. So leave them out of this. Do whatever you want with me.”

  
  


Myra growled. "No. You took everything from me! My baby brother died in the hospital from an illness the demon would have cured. My mother's blood is on your hands. I was beaten over and over by cruel people who use the adoption system to hurt children. Monsters you hunters protect! Those people my mother was killing? Rapist! Murderers! Monsters! You protect them but condem people like me to live horrid lives. You play god! I've waited too long for you to take this moment from me." She hissed at him and spun around diving the blade into Crowley's chest deeply watching as his eyes glowed red then all the light faded and he slumped over dead, runes on the blade now glowing red like Crowley's eyes had been.

  
  


“The last person she was going to kill was innocent.  We came at the right time before she killed him... we don’t play god. That’s not what we do. I know exactly how it feels to abused. I know what it’s like.” And then he flinched at the sight of Crowley being dead.

  
  


“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what we did. If we had gotten to those people first, we would have killed them ourselves.”

 

"You do! You choose who lives and dies. Don't bullshit me Dean. I've watched you kill children! Children! Just because they weren't human! You killed human children too! I have a list! Every name, their age, what family members were left to mourn them... You kill because you enjoy it and yet you act like others who kill out of necessity are beneath you! I've been watching you since that night. Clipping newspapers, bribing demons and others, gathering information all for this. But it won't be good enough until I kill Sam. Because he's your little brother. So you can suffer with me." She screamed at him stabbing the blade into his shoulder before ripping it out again not wanting to kill him yet. But she did want to kill him. So badly.

  
  


Gabriel flinched as Crowley died and he stared at Dean desperately his grace pounding against the hold she had on him but she had done her homework and he couldn't disobey her. The spell was too strong. He looked up when Sam and Jack burst into the room and silently begged them to run.

  
  


“SAM RUN! Get out of here!” Dean yelled out in pain.

  
  


Sam didn't move pointing a gun at Myra. "Let my brother and Gabriel go or I'll kill you." He demanded. Myra snorted.

  
  


"You'd kill me anyway. Plus you can't hurt me with that. I've got your archangel by the short and curlies." She said waving her hand making Gabriel walk over and stand between them as an example. "Though..." She started her eyes falling on Jack now.

  
  


"Maybe... we can make a deal?" She offered kicking Crowley's body out of the way as she walked over to Dean pinching his cheeks. "I'll let little Deano go and even bring back your sulfur scented friend and release your archangel... for that one." She said pointing at Jack.

  
  


Jack stiffened. “What do you want with me? What are you going to do?”

  
  


She watched him before pulling a locket out from under her shirt and opening it showing him a picture of a woman who looked similar to Kelly hugging a toddler and a little boy. "That's my mom and brother... He looked like you, or you looked like him. I can't have him back but... if I could have you then maybe it wouldn't hurt so badly." She said spinning the dagger around in her hand.

  
  


"No! You're nuts! You can't have him! Don't listen to her Jack. She's evil. She killed Crowley!" Sam said worried Jack might do it if to save the rest of them.

  
  


“This is what Winchesters do right? Sacrifice themselves for others?” He asked Sam.

  
  


“I will only do it if you don’t hurt me or my family. You have to promise not to hurt them or me. Or else you will have a lot of trouble...”

  
  


She nodded and held out her hand to him. "You have my vow, no harm will fall you or your family by my hand so long as you stay wih me and they don't try to hurt me in turn." She swore. Gabriel was watching with the same look of horror Sam had.

  
  


"Jack no! We'll just kill her now. Don't do this." Sam begged.

  
  


“Prove to me you aren’t lying or I will burn you right here, right now.”

  
  


Myra took the blade and knelt next to Crowley's body slicing her palm and letting a drop of blood fall from the blade onto Crowley backing away  when he gasped awake and nearly charged at her but Gabriel grabbed him again to stop him. Which made Gabriel realize he had control of himself again.

  
  


As soon as he knew that he turned and stabbed her with his archangel blade. "I'm not letting you take my nephew." He said dropping her body onto the floor and sighing.

  
  


“A little help here guys please? And where’s Cas?”

  
  


Sam hurried over to help his brother while Gabriel checked Crowley over to see if he was okay. "Stop fussing you overgrown chicken, I'm fine. The blade she used doesn't kill, only traps the souls until she chooses to release them. I've seen my mother use one similar." He admitted.

  
  


When Dean was free, he, Sam, and Jack all went over to check on Crowley.

  
  


Sam was supporting Dean and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. Rowena would kill us if we let something happen to you." Sam said trying to hide how truly relieved he was to have the demon alive and whole.

  
  


Gabriel shivered and looked back at Myra eyes widening as she stood up. No friggen way. "I told you. You can't harm me. As long as you are alive Gabriel. I will also live. Your grace is tied to my soul. Did my monologue go right over your head?" She grumbled glaring at him.

  
  


“Can’t you just leave us alone. We won’t bother you anymore. We won’t even come back to this town.”

  
  


”Dean we live in this town.”

  
  


”Oh well. Then we won’t come back to this shop.”

 

and then they never came back.


End file.
